Caster of Dusk
|color = Black |birthplace = Colchis |birthday = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 5'5 166cm |weight = 55kg |alignment = Neutral Evil |affiliation = Greece |profession = |former profession = Queen of Crete Princess of Colchis |base of operations = Hy-Brasil |master = Sinikka Jarvinen |command seal = |class skills = © (B-) |personal skills = Curse of Infidelity (A) Divinity (C-) Familiar (A++) |phantasm = Asterios Labyrinthos (A) }} Caster of Dusk ("薄明"のキャスター, "Hakumei" no Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Sinikka Jarvinen in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is ( , Pasifi'ī), the Consort of King of Crete and the mother of , the Minotaur. Life Pasiphae was the daughter of Helios, the Sun God, by the eldest of the Oceanids, Perse. Like her doublet Europa, her origins were in the East, in her case at Colchis, she was the sister of Circe, and she was given in marriage to Crown Prince Minos of Crete at the age of fifteen. Despite the prospects of marrying a child of Zeus, Minos was not the ideal husband. The only times they ever saw each other are at the dinner table or in the bedchambers (though even the latter becomes neglected after a week or two when he finds other distractions). With so much time on her hands, Pasiphaë ends up wandering until she happens upon the inventor Daedalus, an exile from Athens, who preferred to work on his projects alone since everyone found him odd and avoided him. She didn't stay long the first time, but her visits only become a frequent part of her day. He eventually asks her why she keeps visiting before she exclaims she has nothing else to do if not watch. The talks would start as one exchange before becoming two, then three until they were entire conversations. Minos eventually succeeded his step-father as king, but begins to be questioned as to why Pasiphaë is not yet pregnant even though they had been married for about a year now, which raised the question if he was infertile (which indeed he was as it turned out). He starts raping her after a while because she doesn't want him, but even then there is no child being born which starts raising questions if it is Pasiphaë and not Minos who is barren. Scared that she may be killed if not sent away in disgrace, she opens herself to Daedalus before they proceed to make love. Nine months later, , the first son, is born and proclaimed Minos' son when only the two of them know it is not the case. The two would have many liaisons after this. This forbidden love would result in Acacallis, , , , , , , and being claimed as Minos' children, while and become Daedalus' children. After he ascended the throne, Minos competed with his brothers to rule. Minos prayed to Poseidon, the sea god, to send him a snow-white bull, as a sign of support (the Cretan Bull). He was to kill the bull to show honor to the deity, but decided to keep it instead because of its beauty. He thought Poseidon would not care if he kept the white bull and sacrificed one of his own. To punish Minos, Poseidon made Pasiphaë, experienced lust for the bull. Pasiphaë had craftsman Daedalus make a hollow wooden cow, and climbed inside it in order to mate with the white bull. The offspring was the "starlike" , called by the Greeks the Minotaur. Despite the utter humiliation in giving birth to a monster, Pasiphaë nursed him and treated him like a son until he grew and became ferocious. He had no natural source of nourishment and thus devoured humans for sustenance. Minos, after getting advice from the oracle at Delphi, had Daedalus construct a gigantic labyrinth to hold the Minotaur. Its location was near Minos' palace in Knossos. The works completion led to the imprisonment of Daedalus and Icarus, only with Iapyx able to escape and become a follower of Apollo. After Androgeus had been killed by the Athenians, jealous of the victories he had won at the Panathenaic festival, Minos waged war to avenge the death of his son and won. Aegeus, king of Athens said he was killed at Marathon by the Cretan Bull, which he had commanded the prince to slay, but only further enraged the king who demanded a tribute of seven youths and seven maidens every year to be devoured by the Minotaur. Pasiphae mourned the death of her son alone without Minos or Daedalus. After Theseus, son of Poseidon and prince of Athens, slew the Minotaur and escaped with Ariadne, Daedalus too made his escape on wings made of feathers and wax. The escape cost him Icarus after his wings melted under the sun and was killed in the fall. Pashiphae watched as this too happened from the window of Daedalus' room. With Minos and her remaining children leaving her in pursuit of her once lover, she took sole ownership of the Labyrinth, molding it to her creation by inciting the lingering blood lust and regrets of those who had perished in the myriad of walls, and of the monstrous son of hers that skulked the narrow corridors. Personality Appearance Role Fate/Providence Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Item Construction ©: As Queen, she rarely had the need to create anything with her own hands. Although she is a practitioner of the magical herbal arts, she rarely made use of this skill and thus has not expanded her horizons beyond herbology. Territory Creation (B-): Due to her usurpation of the Labyrinth, her ability to create a territory is raised significantly, but lowers slightly as it is a borrowed power that didn't belong to her originally. Personal Skills Curse of Infidelity (A): In other aspects, Pasiphaë, like her niece , was a mistress of magical herbal arts in the Greek imagination. The fidelity charm she placed upon Minos, who would ejaculate serpents, scorpions, and centipedes killing any unlawful concubine. Divinity (C-): As a child of the sun god Helios and the Oceanid Perse, her natural divinity is about average due to possessing little to no powers attributed to either of her parents. Pasiphaë's divinity is slightly reduced due to unflattering terms: Pasiphae fieri gaudebat adultera tauri ("Pasiphaë took pleasure in becoming an adulteress with a bull). Familiar (A++): The Cretan Bull which she was cursed to experience overwhelming lust towards and gave birth to its child. Even after becoming the constellation Taurus, it is an intelligent creature and remembers true loyalties. Noble Phantasms | }} (A): Labyrinth. Despite it not being of her own creation, she has usurped the rights after Daedalus fled Crete and Mino died in his pursuit of him, granting her absolute control over it. In memory of her half-born son, the Labyrinth continues to be a place that feeds on unsuspected men who wander within its walls.